Talk:New Year's Gift
Would be good to do some testing to find out what "level" of New Year's Gift (according to the relationship rankings) you get when Wishing for one. Dkarrde 14:15, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I've just done a bunch of testing with new year's gifts in wizard mode and one I got from a regular wish in a regular game and another from an actual adventurer at soul mate status. I've come to the conclusion that there is a "love" tier of new year's gifts and that it includes everything a soul mate gift can give. Also soul mate gifts cannot give lightsabres or any of the precious artifacts. I believe wishes give primarily "love" tier gifts with a tiny chance of a normal relationship tier gift. Out of 62 gifts I wished for in wizard mode only 1 was booby trapped while the rest only gave the stuff you see at soul mate gift or possibly higher according to my research. I opened the 61 that weren't booby trapped numerous times with some surprising results. The new tier of stuff you can only get from a love tier gift gives the message "This is truly a wonderful gift." I have seen an aurora ring and speed ring come out of gifts during wizard mode testing and I believe you can get them from love status gifts. I was speeding through opening the gifts so I'm not sure if these rings had that message on opening. I am sure a lightsabre and the precious artifacts do get that message though. With the two gifts I had in my regular game, one from a soul mate adventurer and another from a wish sometime after I got the first one I got some very stong evidence for this theory. I had previously already scummed(opening the gift then closing the game if unfavorable) the adventurer a gift a ton. I got everything that's in soul mate status in this article besides a precious artifact or a lightsabre. However when the gift I wished for came into testing I got a lightsabre after not that much scumming with the wonderful gift message and after only a bit more scumming the Five Horned Helm also with the wonderful gift message. I was still getting everything that could be seen in soul mate tier. Summoning crystals, panties, hermes blood and the like, but it seems higher tier equipment like the artifacts, lightsabres, and rare rings only comes out of love tier gifts. I think love tier gifts might even possibly give seven league boots or vindale cloaks, but I haven't seen them. I'm no good at editing wikis so I'll leave the article be. 09:38, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Just as an addendum to the above, I have received "This is a wonderful gift!" messages with *Soul Mate* relationship adventurers, as well as precious items (Gould's Piano, for instance). They may well appear much more frequently for *love* relationships, though. Dkarrde 09:59, August 18, 2010 (UTC)